A mass chromatogram is a representation of mass spectrometry data as a chromatogram, where the x-axis represents mass-to-charge and the y-axis represents signal intensity. Mass chromatograms are often employed in instances where mass spectrometry is used in conjunction with some form of chromatography, such as in or gas chromatography-mass spectrometry (GC-MS) or liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry (LC-MS). In such instances, the x-axis of the mass chromatogram represents retention time, while the y-axis represents signal intensity or relative signal intensity. There are many different types of metrics that the intensity may represent, depending on the information that is extracted from each mass spectrum. For example, a total ion current (TIC) chromatogram represents the summed intensity across the entire range of masses being detected at all points in the analysis. The range of masses in a TIC is typically several hundred mass-to-charge units or more.